


Аномалия

by steinvor



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anomaly - Freeform, Gen, Gift
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor





	Аномалия

Рин сидел на самом краю крыши и задумчиво изучал Аномалию.  
Позади него застыв неким эсхатологическим подобием вершителя Судного Дня, застыла высокая, затянутая в кожу и латекс, фигура старшего брата.  
Сегодня в Тошиме должен был быть обычный рядовой день, полный крови, случайных и закономерных стычек и кровавых сражений, и еще, в качестве примечания мелким шрифтом, четырнадцатый день рождения Рина. Или пятнадцатый, хер его знает, в этом месте чертовски трудно уследить за убегающим временем.  
Вчера старший брат передал ему через Мотоми, что хочет встретиться с ним, в десять часов утра, на крыше.   
Рин примерно представлял себе где находится это здание, знал даже какая там просторная открытая площадка. Шики есть где размахнуться своей катаной, а вот ему самому негде будет укрыться или использовать какие-нибудь выступы местного рельефа.   
Только весьма ненадежные обломки телевизионных антенн, иногда - раскуроченные трансформаторные будки или наверняка забитые выходные люки чердаков.  
С самого вечера, как только Мотоми передал ему сообщения, Рин прокручивал в мозгу различные ситуации, которые могли повлиять на исход завтрашней встречи.   
Рин готовился умереть, но все же надеялся не совсем бесполезно отдать свою никчемную жизнь.

Без четверти десять он уже был на месте, так и не придумав никакой стратегии, как победить убийцу своих друзей.  
Между тем, Шики, как будто вовсе не желал на него нападать.  
Во всяком случае немедленно.  
Вместо этого Шики, уже поджидавший его там, указал рукой, затянутой в жесткие кожаные перчатки на мерцающее, подобно холодной ночной воде, отверстие, зависшее на высоте примерно сорока-пятидесяти см возле самого края крыши.   
\- Уходи, - подтвердил он свой жест. Жест, который мог быть понят исключительно однозначно.  
Может это ловушка? Очередной эксперимент Конфиденциальной компании (КФК) ? Или Союз возрождения Японии прибегнул к помощи какого-нибудь еще более ужасного оружия?  
\- Там безопасно, - почти не разжимая губ, роняет Шики. Некоторое время он изучающе смотрит на своего светловолосого младшего брата.   
Из мерцающего тихим солнечным днем «окна» в пространстве, доносятся радостные голоса беззаботных мальчишек и чей-то радостный, наполненный настоящим, искренним весельем, смех.   
Рин может даже уловить запах растертой между ладоней травы и благоухание полевых цветов. Новый порыв ветра приносит совсем уж неправдоподобный аромат домашней горячей выпечки и сахарной патоки и карамели. Впрочем, вряд ли Рину знакомы такие запахи.  
Шики и сам с трудом вытаскивает из каких-то глубин памяти полустершиеся картины детства.  
Это не в характере Шики, два раза повторять что-нибудь своему собеседнику, тем более давать тому лишний шанс и еще одну попытку к бегству.  
Да и сам факт того, что Шики к нему так добр, не то чтобы сенсация, а такая же, как и чертова дыра в _Иное_ , аномалия.  
\- Через несколько минут портал исчезнет, - напоминает младшему брату Шики.  
Рин зачарованно вглядывается в мелькающие картинки далекого мирного прошлого, стремясь вобрать в себя как можно больше света, запаха живой травы и солнечного тепла.  
Оглядывается на уходящего с крыши Шики-Иль Рэ и тянет руку, пытаясь удержать убегающие мгновенья, тронутый полузабытым человеческим теплом, которое исходит от его старшего брата.

 

09.01.2014


End file.
